Manny's Cousin
by ARAAA
Summary: Manny's cousin moves in and she brings happiness into eveyone's life. (eek i suck at writing summeries.)
1. Default Chapter

Don't own any of my characters except Jenny.

A/N: this is my first story so don't be too harsh. Also help me along the way if I make any mistakes. Thx!

Chapter 1: New Home

Jenny watched out her window as the cab pulled up in front of her aunt's house. The house wasn't small but it also wasn't big. _Well I'm here. _Jenny thought to herself.

She sighed as stepped out of the cab and went to the trunk to go and gather her stuff. She grabbed her electric guitar first because it the most important to her out of all the things that she brought with her. She then grabbed her suitcase filled with her clothes. Since that's all she can carry she left the cab driver to gather up everything else.

She walked towards the house thinking _well this is it, my new home. _When she finally reached to the doorstep she hesitated but finally rang the doorbell.

"Jenny you're here!" her auntie yelled as she grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Ahem," Jenny turned around and she noticed that the cab driver was standing behind her with her luggage. "That would be 40 dollars please." The driver politely told her.

Before Jenny could dig in her pocket for her wallet, her auntie held out two twenty-dollar bills to the cab driver.

"Thanks Mrs. Santos" the cab driver replied with a nod and turned around toward his cab.

"Well come on in, dear" Jenny's auntie said to Jenny as the cab driver drove away.

Jenny stepped in the house and looked around. "Manuela! Your cousin is here, come say hello." Her auntie yelled.

The house was neat and organized unlike Jenny's old home. Her old home was always messy and it was never as neat as this house was even when they tried to clean it.

Jenny quickly turned around when she heard soft footsteps behind. There was her cousin, Manny, giving her the same hateful look she always does when she saw Jenny.

Jenny just looked at her with the same look. They never really were close. They always fought since the day they first met each other.

Finally Manny said "let me show you to your new room." So without saying a word, Jenny followed her with her stuff.

Manny opened a door and said, "Here's your room." So Jenny walked in her new room as Manny walked away saying nothing else. The room was kinda small. Jenny looked around and saw nothing but a twin sized bed, and a cabinet drawer.

Seeing that this is where she lived now, she began to unpack her stuff.

-----------

"Here dear I bought your school supplies." Mrs. Santos said and dumped it on her bed after an hour. Jenny was pretty much done with unpacking; all she needed to do was get all her extra stuff in the cabinet. "I signed you up to go to school last week. So you're starting tomorrow and you can go with Manuela and her friends. After you are done organizing your supplies you can come to dinner."

So Jenny checked out all the supplies. Simple stuff, paper, binder, notebooks, dividers, pencils, pens, and a pencil holder. Jenny threw the pencil holder to aside because she was gonna use her old one, which was a black with baby pink strips fabric holder with buttons other than zippers. It reflected more of her personality then the plain white one.

So she stuffed the pens and pencils into her pencil holder and the paper and the dividers into the binder. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a backpack that her best friend, Ally gave her from LA. It was black with a lot of zippers on it, which was pink. She promised she would use it for school.

FLASHBACK 

"_Wow, I can't believe you're moving. You've been here all your life and now you're just going." Ally said with tears running down her face._

"_I know, but I have no choice." Jenny replied with tears in her eyed too._

"_Yea, but anyways I bought you this" Ally sniffed and pulled out something from behind her._

"_Oh Ally! Thank you so much!" Jenny cried as Ally held out the backpack._

"_You better use it in your new school."_

"_Okay, I promise" _

"_Well I guess this is it. This is good-bye."_

"_Yep, you are a great friend Ally. I promise I'm going to visit you someday." _

_Jenny gave one last hug and walked into the plane with tears sunning down her eyes_

End of Flashback 

Jenny went snapped back to focus when someone knocked on her door.

"Are you coming or what?" Manny snapped at her.

"Yea, hold on. Geez" She snapped back as Manny stomped away.

She then put her school supplies in her backpack and walked outside her new room to the dining room.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner 

Jenny stepped in to the dining room and immediately smelled cooked rice. She then heard a loud grumbling and turned around to see what it was. When she saw nothing she realized it was only her stomach. She didn't notice she was really hungry until she smelt the food.

She continued to walk to the table saw only one empty seat next to Manny. Seeing that she had no choice she went a sat next to Manny. She was surprised to see that no one had started eating yet.

"Now that everyone is here, lets start our prayer." Mrs. Santos announced.

Jenny almost laughed. In her old home, she and her parents never even sat to have dinner together. They just ate whenever they wanted to.

"Jenny why don't you start our prayer." Mrs. Santos continued.

"Uhhh. I .. I'm not .. I don't really say prayers," she finally uttered out. She looked at Manny who was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I should of known. But it's okay. Just say a thank you to God then." Mrs. Santos told her.

"Umm." Jenny hesitated, but since she would have to do this everyday she would probably go start now. "Thank you God, for the food you given us." She said that very awkwardly and when she recognized this she began to laugh. She couldn't help it. "Sorry," she quickly said when they were all looking at her like she was crazy.

"Thanks for the food you've given us and hope you continue providing us with them. Amen." Mr. Santos finished.

Right after he said Amen she grabbed some food. She took three scoops of rice and four pieces of fried chicken. Then for desert she ate two slices of cherry pie. After she ate all that she felt like she ate a whole pig and felt that if she started walking she would throw up so she just sat there.

"So, how do you feel about going to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Santos asked Jenny when she saw she was going to stay at the table for a little while.

Jenny looked up when she realized that she was talking to her. "um .." Jenny didn't know how she felt. She didn't feel nervous, but to her surprise she felt excited. "I feel .. excited"

"Good, good. There are many nice people in the school. Manny can introduce you to her friends." Mrs. Santos happily told her.

_I can make my own friends. _Jenny thought to herself and looked at Manny. She looked like she was thinking the same thing. Then something came to her head. She remembered about watching the new about the shooting in Degrassi. She then felt more excited to go to degrassi. She wanted to actually see those people. She wanted to see the hero Sean Cameron and his girlfriend. She wanted to be _friends_ with them.

"Well it's getting late, and there's school tomorrow. So you two go to bed." Mr. Santos directed to Jenny and Manny, which got Jenny to stop thinking.

Jenny got out of her chair and walked slowly to her room. She was still a little full. Once she got into her room she flopped onto her bed. _Tomorrow is my first day of school. I wonder if I get to see Sean and his girlfriend. I wish I do. That would be so cool if Sean was in one of my classes. Wait .. he's in grade 10 right? Hmm .. I hope so. _As Jenny continued to get lost in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

Please R&R! This chapter is kinda weird. LoL


	3. First Day of SchooL Part One

d0rkifiedTB – thanks!

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _Jenny groggily sat up and quickly turned off her alarm clock. 7:30. She had an hour till school starts. (I don't know when degrassi starts. LoL)

She got out of her bed and walked to her closet. She searched for some clothes to wear for her first day of school. She ended up picking on dark low-rise jeans and a dark brown ¾ shirt. She took her backpack and walked out to the dining room.

Mrs. Santos was cooking scrambled eggs and bacon. Jenny wasn't really that hungry so she just decided on cereal. While she was pouring her milk Manny came in. Jenny was surprised at what she was wearing. She was wearing a small tank top that showed her belly with a tight pink sweater. With that she wore pink pants. The last time Jenny saw her, she was wearing clothes totally opposite than that.

Jenny looked back at her bowl as Manny plopped down beside her. Jenny started eating her cereal as Manny poured herself some milk.

"Jenny dear, you and Manny are going to walk to school together." Mrs. Santos said when she noticed that Jenny was sitting there. Jenny simply nodded even though she despised walking with Manny. She didn't know where the school was anyways.

------------

"What are you wearing?" Jenny asked Manny when they started walking to school.

"Why the hell do you care?" Manny replied angrily.

"I don't. I just wanted to know cuz the last time I saw you, you were wearing clothes totally opposite from what you're wearing now."

"That was two years ago. I can change you know."

"Yea, I know but why so slutty?" Jenny laughed as Manny looked furiously at her.

"Manny! Hey Manny!" Jenny looked ahead and saw that they were at school. A guy with glasses was running towards them.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jenny asked Manny and started laughing.

"No. He's just my friend." Manny replied angrily as the guy reached them gasping for breath.

He smiled and said "Hey Manny, that girl is your cousin, right?"

_Well I'm standing right here. You don't need to say _that girl.

"Yea. She is." Manny answered taking a hateful glace at Jenny.

Jenny just laughed and said, "Well I'll leave you lovebirds _alone_." Then she ran away barely missing Manny's fist.

She walked to the office seeing that she didn't know what classes she had, where they are, and where her locker is. She then realized that she didn't know where the office was. She walked around the halls looking for any clues of where the office was. She noticed that people were eyeing her. _Probably cuz haven't seen me before. _She thought.

"Ow!" Jenny whispered in pain as someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Jenny looked up and saw a girl with red hair holding out her hand. She noticed the girl as Sean's girlfriend on the news. Since she didn't want to be rude she didn't say anything about it. She took her hand and stood up. "I wasn't looking, it's my fault. Sorry." She continued.

"It's okay." She looked at the girl and was interested by her style. She was wearing a black and red shirt with a black skirt. With that she wore black stockings and black and red arm warmers. She knew right away that she was punk. "Hey can you do me a favor?" Jenny asked her.

"Uh. Yea sure. I guess I should after I bumped into you." Thee girl said with a small smile.

Jenny smiled and said, "Can you show me where the office is?"

"Ooo. Sure. It's right there." She giggled and pointed behind Jenny.

Jenny turned around and saw a door that said _Office. _"Oh. Thanks." She started laughing and walked to the office. She walked in and started talking to the lady at the front desk. "Um .. I'm new here and .."

"Name?" The lady lazily said not letting her finish.

_Bitch. _She angrily thought to herself. "Jenny Maria Santos."

"Is it Jenny or Jennifer?" The lady said in the same tone.

"It's Jenny, just Jenny."

The lady started typing in her computer and a few minutes later she walked away.

_She better not be walking out on me._ The lady came back a few seconds later with two small pieces of paper.

"Here's your schedule and you your locker number. Have a good day." She said all that with the same lazily voice as she handed Jenny the two pieces of paper. She didn't even look at Jenny when she said that.

Jenny got out of the office quickly and was surprised to see the same girl that bumped into her a while ago.

"Hey, you're still here." She said to her.

"Yea, I'm waiting for my friend. But I don't think she's gonna be here today cuz if she was she would be here by now. Anyways you're probably new here."

"Yea I am. What is your name anyways?"

"Ellie. Ellie Nash. What's yours?"

"Jenny Santos."

"Okay Jen. Santos .. that's sounds familiar."

"Um .. I'm Manny's Santos' cousin."

"Oh I see. Don't wanna be rude or anything but you guys aren't .."

"Don't worry. We are nothing alike."

"Haha. Okay. She kinda did something that hurt my friend and well .. you know."

"Yea." _I wonder what she did. _"Well anyways do you know where locker 143 is?"

"Oh yea. That's pretty close to my locker. Follow me."

They went around the corner and passed a few rows of lockers when Ellie stopped. "This is it."

Jenny looked at the locker that said 143. "Thanks."

"No problem. My locker is over there." Ellie pointed at another set of lockers beside Jenny's.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but I can see by your clothes that your punk. And I'm just wondering if you play an instrument like a guitar or something. Maybe you play in a band?"

"Yea I play the electric base. (That what she plays right in show, right?) I play in a band. We once played in a battle of the bands contest. We came in second. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yea. I play the guitar and I _did_ have a band, but then I moved."

Ellie's face lit up. "Wait .. my band. We're looking for one more guitar player. Maybe you can be the one."

Jenny felt herself smiling from ear to ear. "Really! That would be so cool."

_DING! DING! _

The bell rung and everyone started running to their classes.

"Okay then. Well I'll see you at lunch. Wait .. are you in grade 10?"

"Yea."

"Oh okay then. I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch. Bye!"

"Bye! Wait! What class is Mr. Simpson's computer class?"

Ellie laughed. It's around the corner that way. You can't miss it. It has a window all around it."

"Okay thanks." She said one last good-bye and walked where Ellie told her to go. _I think today's gonna be a good day for me. First 15 minutes of school and already met a friend. Niice. _

Please R&R! Thanks. Hope you like it .. I'll try to update soon.


	4. First Day of SchooL Part Two

semmacranny – thanks!

Nicole Lopez – haha don't worry. never crossed my mind.

crazy4craig08 – thanks. Keep reading! Glad u love my story.

Jenny walked around the corner and at once saw the classroom. She looked through the window and saw rows of computers and found the door.

There was a man that was greeting everyone. He had short hair and a kind face. _That must be the teacher. I wish he is what he looks like. _

"Oh you must be Jenny! Manny told me you were coming today. Anyways I'm Mr. Simpson. Welcome to Degrassi!" The man told her the moment he saw her.

"Thanks. Hi." Jenny said. She was getting a little nervous because he was still looking at her. "Um .. where do I sit?" She asked to break the silence.

"Oh yes. You are gonna sit over here. Next to Mr. Sharpe and my step daughter Emma." He walked over and pointed to a seat between a girl with blond hair and a dark guy who had headphones around his neck.

"Hi welcome to Degrassi. Manny told me about you." The girl who must have been Emma said and smiled at her. Jenny noticed her as the girl who was saved by the guy Sean Cameron from getting shot.

"Sup. My name is Chris. Don't call me Mr. Sharpe." The guy said to her.

Jenny laughed. "Nice to meet you two, Emma and Chris."

"Let's get started. Emma, do you know if Sean is here today?"

"Dad, I already told a thousand times. Sean went back to Wasaga Beach and I don't think he coming back."

"Okay, okay. Just wanted to make sure. Oh yea by the way Jenny, since you probably don't know what we're doing just look over at Emma's or Chris' computer.

Jenny nodded and for a moment everybody stared at her. She raised her eyebrows and looked over at Emma's computer. As Mr. Simpson started talking Jenny pretended she was listening but she was thinking of what Mr. Simpson and Emma said. _Manny told me you were coming today. Manny told me about you. Manny would never mention me to her friends or to _anybody_ even if I was already here. This is really weird. Oh yea, that guy who saved that girl Emma, Sean Cameron. He left, that's too bad for Ellie. Should I ask her about it? Or should I just leave it?_

Jenny jumped when someone behind her coughed. She turned around and saw Manny. _I didn't know she was in this class._ She then looked back to Emma's screen when Emma started talking to her.

"So this is what you have to do." Emma said.

Jenny nodded, pretending to be listening. She thought this class was very boring. Finally the bell rung and the class was over.

--------

What happened to the next 2 classes were similar to what happened to Mr. Simpson's class. She was greeted by the teachers and when the teachers mentioned her name, everyone looked at her.

At Mrs. Hatzilakos' class, she met a what people call him a "comedian." His name was JT Yorke, and he kinda annoyed her. Manny was in this class with her.

At Mrs. Kwan's class, Jenny met this girl named Liberty Van Zandt. She was really smart. Jenny noticed that Manny wasn't in this class.

Finally the bell rang for 1st lunch. She went out and went to put her new books in her locker. She took out the paper with the combination. When she finally opened her locker, she heard someone calling her name.

"Jenny! Hey Jenny!"

Jenny turned around and saw Ellie running towards her.

"You know that girl I was waiting for this morning?" Ellie said breathing heavily.

"Yea." Jenny replied.

"Well she's part of the band I was talking about. C'mon lemme introduce you to her and some other people."

"Okay." Jenny dumped her books into her locker and followed Ellie outside. Ellie walked to a group of 5 people. There was two guys and three girls. Both of the guys and one of the girls had black hair, one other girl has blond hair, and the other girl was African American who had brown hair.

"Hey you guys, I'd like you to meet someone I met this morning, Jenny. She plays the electric guitar so maybe she can be part of the band." Ellie told them as they all looked at Jenny. "Jenny, this is Craig." Ellie pointed to one of the guys who had straight short hair. "That's Marco." Ellie pointed to the other guy who had a little longer hair than Craig. "That's Ashley." She pointed to the girl sitting next to Craig, who had the short black hair. "And that's Paige and Hazel. She pointed the blond girl, then to the African American girl.

They all greeted her nicely with hi's and hello's. Jenny said hi to all of them, but she ended up looking at the guy named Marco. She thought he was really cute. Ellie seemed to notice her looking at him and whispered to her.

"I know Marco's cute, but he's gay." Ellie told her, giggling.

"If you were going out with him, you could if just told me." Jenny said to her, trying not to have any disappointment in her voice.

"I'm not lying. You're lucky that you already know he's gay. I went out with him when not even he knew he was gay. You won't believe what happened when he found out."

Jenny knew she wasn't lying. "That sucks."

"Yea, it did."

"Hey Jenny! You good at the guitar?" Ashley asked her.

"Uhh. Yea I guess."

Ashley smiled and said, "Why don't you drop by my place with your guitar. I'll give you my address." Ashley took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"El, Jenny come sit here with us." Marco said. So they both sat down on the benches where they were all sitting at.

"So, where you move from?" Hazel asked.

"LA, which is in the US."

"Streets of LA. Niice." Craig said.

"You live close to here?" Paige asked her.

"Yea. I walk here."

"What street?" Paige asked.

Jenny didn't really memorized what street she lived in so she said, "Uhh .. I don't really know yet. I just got here yesterday. Anyways I live with Manny Santos. She's my cousin."

Paige, Ashley, and Craig flinched when she said Manny Santos. Jenny noticed that and quickly said, "Oh don't worry, we aren't anything alike. _What did she do? Everyone acts like she's a monster or something._

"Okay." So you ever played in a band before?" Marco probably noticed this too and changed the subject.

"Yea. I was."

"Here, this is my phone number and my address. I put directions to my house started from here. Just in case you can't find it. Its not that far."

"Okay thanks." Jenny put the paper in her pocket.

"So .. why did you move here?" Craig asked her.

"Umm." Jenny did not want to answer this question. Lucky for her the bell rang.

"Well I have to go. See you guys later." She said and walked quickly away from them.

-----------

_Well, should I tell them? Nah I only knew them for a day. Maybe in a week when I'm ready. _

"Jenny. Welcome to Degrassi. I've been expecting you. You don't have to wear your PE uniform today if you don't want to since it's your first day." The coach told her as she entered the gym. (What's his name? I forgot.)

"Thanks," Jenny muttered.

She went to the girls' locker room and looked around. It was similar to her old school's girls' locker room. It has lockers and in between them were benches. There were racks for backpacks too. Against the walls on both sides were water fountains and in the very end of the room was the door to the bathroom. Jenny hooked her backpack on one of the racks and went back out to the gym when she noticed that some og the girls were staring at her.

"Hey Jenny, I was expecting you to be here." Jenny heard a familiar voice behind her.

Emma Nelson and Liberty Van Zandt were walking towards her.

"Hey, Emma and Liberty right?" Jenny replied.

"Yup." Emma and Liberty said at the same time.

"Make any friends so far." Liberty asked.

"Yea, I made a couple. I guess." Jenny said.

"Cool, so how is your day going?" Liberty asked.

"Okay." Jenny didn't really want to talk so she was getting slightly irritated.

"Okay ladies and Gents! Gather around and we will be started a new lesson of lacrosse. So everyone one sit down." The coach shouted.

Jenny relieved went and sat down beside Liberty and Emma. She looked behind her and saw Chris Sharpe, JT Yorke, Toby, and to her not surprisingly Manny. She turned back around and sat with her hands on her chin already getting bored as the coach started talking.

The rest of the classes went by pretty quickly. When she went out of the classroom from her last period she headed to her locker. She was happy that she didn't have homework and knew that she probably will the next day. She opened her locker after she entered the combination and stuffed her books inside.

"Jenny! Hey Jenny!"

Jenny turned around and saw Ashley running to her.

"You still up for later?" Ashley asked.

"Yea, of course."

"Okay good. You left kinda quickly a while ago."

"Ooh. Sorry I didn't want to be late. I heard my next was on the other side of the school." She said quietly.

"It's okay. Well see you later. Bye." Ashley said and walked off with Craig.

Jenny picked up her backpack and went out the front doors. She kinda remembered where hew new house was so she walked in that direction hoping she wouldn't get lost. But as she walked she saw familiar streets so she decided she was walking the right way. She started thinking about going to Ashley's and so she began to get excited.

Well … you like that? Sorry it took so long to do this chapter. Been busy. Please R&R!


End file.
